Change
by Lily1497
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks Washington to live with her dad the summer after her Sophomore year. She meets Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family, and her life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Round 1 Word Count: 911 ( just the story, in all its 1,013.)**

I sat down on the bed in the hospital room and waited patiently for the doctor to come. I winced a little at the movement and closed my eyes. I had been walking along on the sidewalk, heading to the g store for a few things. As I rounded a corner, a boy on a skateboard ran into me and we fell. Unfortunately I hit the sidewalk pretty hard, and I suspected my arm was broken. The boy, Mike he said, had apologized over and over and insisted bringing me to the hospital. But I had gotten rid of him at the door, saying I was fine and it was probably just bruised.

I sighed and fiddled with my raincoat on my lap. After a moment I set it aside and thought about sunny days and the heat of Arizona in the summer. I had moved to rainy Forks a few weeks ago. I would be starting school here soon, it was still summer break.

The door opened suddenly and a young man in his early thirty's or so stepped in. He had pale skin, golden eyes, and slightly wavy hair. He was extremely handsome, and my jaw dropped a little.

"Hello, you must be Miss Swan?" he asked in a calm, attractive voice.

I goggled at him for a moment, but came to my senses and nodded. He smiled at me kindly and said,

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Just call me Carlisle if you want."

I'd heard Charlie talk about him a few times. He and his wife had adopted some foster kids, but they were older now, around my age, give or take a year or two for some of them.

He asked me some questions about my arm and how it got broken, which it was, he said after examining it.

As he was putting on my cast, he said,

"You're very lucky you landed at that particular angle. A little farther down and it probably would've shattered."

I winced at the thought.

We stepped out into the empty hallway. Carlisle paused to check something on his clipboard. I was about to start walking down the hall to go home when a tiny dark-haired girl about my age skipped around the corner up ahead, holding the hand of a tall boy with blond hair.

Another boy followed close behind. His hair was a strange bronze color, and his eyes were pitch-black. I glanced away when he looked at me.

They were all very attractive, with pale skin.

"Bella, this is Alice," Carlisle gestured toward the girl, who smiled, "Jasper," he pointed out the blond haired boy, who met my gaze and half-smiled, "and Edward."

"Nice to meet you." I murmured.

"Carlisle," said Alice after a moment, in a bell-tone voice, "Jasper and Edward and I came to see if you wanted to play baseball tonight."

The bronze-haired boy, Edward, stiffened as I began to walk away down the hall, not wanting to intrude their conversation. I stopped in front of him curiously.

It all happened very fast.

Carlisle jumped in front of me, arms stretched outwards. Jasper was holding the Edward's arms from behind, restraining him.

Alice went to stand in front of him. She was frowning slightly, as if deep in thought.

"Edward…" she whispered, almost too soft to hear. Her face was blank, showing no expression.

Edward suddenly froze eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He shook his head slowly. Carlisle lowered his arms a little and hesitantly stepped towards him. Edward broke free and ran down the hallway so fast he blurred a little.

Carlisle glanced at Alice once, and then she approached me slowly. I realized I was shaking hard. I had a strange feeling…

"I really have to be going, Alice, Jasper, Bella…" he said, hurrying away.

Alice took Jasper's hand and squeezed it. A sudden wave of calm washed over me.

"So, you just moved here?" she said.

I nodded and said, "I've only been here a week."

"You'll be going to school here in a couple weeks?"

"Yeah. I'm a junior."

"Me too. Jazz is a senior, and so are Emmett and Rosalie." I noticed she didn't mention the other boy, Edward.

"Oh. It'll be nice to see you again there."

She grinned.

Charlie came hurtling around the corner, panting. He saw me, and quickly speed-walked to us.

"Bella!" he sighed in relief, seeing that I wasn't especially seriously hurt. "What happened?"

"It's nothing… I tripped…" I didn't want him to press charges or anything. Mike seemed like a nice guy, and it was an accident.

"I saw Dr. Cullen and he said your arm was broken." I sighed internally.

"Um, well bye, Bella. It was nice talking to you. See you at school." She and Jasper walked away down the hall. I felt strangely empty.

"Bye!" I called, and turned to Charlie.

"Let's go home, Bells." He put his arm around my shoulders and directed me past the waiting room, past the front office, out the door and outside.

Later that night, as I was lying in bed waiting for sleep to claim me, I thought about what had happened. It was all so confusing. I didn't really know what happened. Why had Carlisle jumped protectively in front of me? Why had Jasper kept Edward back, and why had Edward struggled so wildly, so desperately? I sighed and resolved to find out. But for now, I was just so tired…

**A/N: Hi um… this is my first real fanfic, so bear with me lol. It was actually supposed to be a one-shot for a contest, but it kinda got out of hand and turned into this, hehe. I've already got the next chapter written, I would've made them into one chapter, but for the contest, I had to keep it under 1,000 words. The thing at top saying "Round 1" is also for contest purposes. You can just ignore it. Please review and tell me what you think. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

As we slid into a parking space at the hospital, I searched for Carlisle's thoughts. At the moment, he was with a patient.

_Hmm…. She's got a broken arm. It seems to have been broken before…_

I idly focused on the thoughts of the patient, but it sounded like he was alone. I frowned as we went through the doors. Maybe the patient had left already?

I was a little surprised at myself. Usually I didn't care too much for the thought of humans. It usually didn't matter to me.

I quickly focused on Alice's thoughts instead. She was very preoccupied, worrying about Jasper again. She quickly redirected her thoughts to the topic of baseball. She grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped round the corner to go down the hallway where Carlisle was.

I sighed. Why did she always have to be so enthusiastic? I had to admit though; even _I_ was a little excited. Revenge on Emmett from last time…. Sweet revenge...

Carlisle and the other two came into sight as I came around the corner and headed towards them. But there was another person there. A human girl. She had long brown hair falling straight down to her waist, and she had deep, warm chocolate colored eyes. Her arm was in a sling, wrapped up in a cast. I frowned. The only thoughts were from Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. I tried again to listen to her thoughts, but it was useless. Why couldn't I hear her?

She shifted uneasily, glancing towards the clock. Then she moved a few steps towards where I'd just come from, the main office and the waiting room. The movement stirred up the air around her slightly. That was all it took. In that instant, my life changed forever.

I threw myself unthinkingly in her direction, knowing this was wrong, knowing I would probably regret it later, but it didn't matter to me at the moment. I was desperate to taste her unbelievably sweet-smelling blood. My throat burned hotter that it had ever done in my entire existence. I _wanted _her, so bad.

_Edward! _Alice thought, alarmed, caught off guard. She hadn't seen this coming, and that worried her a little.

Jasper yanked my shoulder back, taking hold of my arms. I very nearly broke free, but he sent waves of calm over me, which didn't have much effect. But it was enough to keep me back. I struggled against his tight grasp frantically.

Carlisle took a defensive position in front of the girl. _Edward, _he thought, _control yourself. Do the right thing. Bella is innocent._ Bella. I recognized that name. It was Chief Swan's daughter, moved back to live with him. She hadn't even been here long. She was pressed up against the wall, wide eyed with fear. I strained against Jasper, who was trying desperately to bring me to my senses.

I was vaguely aware that Alice was trying to get my attention, but all I could think about was the _burning_, and the unbearably delicious scent.

She stepped in front of me. _Edward! You have to calm down!_

I didn't listen to her. I growled low in my throat and leaned around her, searching…

But then I thought about Carlisle and Esme. I would be a shame, a disappointment, and a monster. Despite that, I still fought to free myself. But I was in my right mind enough now to hear Alice. She was having a vision. "Edward."

_The girl was arm in arm with Alice; they were talking and laughing, friends. Best friends. Alice pulled the door of our house open for her and they walked in, still laughing at some unknown joke. _Then it changed.

_I was lying in a bed in a dark room, holding someone gently in my arms. Bella. The girl. She murmured my name and stirred slightly in her sleep. I smiled at her, eyes full of pure love and adoration._

I had stopped thrashing wildly. Carlisle was looking at me worriedly, his thoughts concerned, though I could make no sense of them at the moment. I was too dumbstruck. Jasper had loosened his hold, and I broke free and bolted away down the hall, remembering too late to keep the human charade. I had to get away. I couldn't hurt her. I ran and didn't stop until I was far enough away to still hear everyone's thoughts. Everyone but Bella, that is. The silence from her nagged at me, but I pushed it away. There were more important things to deal with. I had put some distance between me and…Bella. I knew I could never go near her. I would destroy her.

I could hear Alice's thoughts as she made conversation with Bella. Of course, since she'd seen Bella and her as friends, she'd want to make progress as soon as possible. But it was the opposite for me. I shuddered, trying in vain to block out the thought of her…blood. I listened to Carlisle instead.

_Have to call Chief Swan to come get her… _

I leaned against a tree trunk and closed my eyes. There was no way. Impossible. This wasn't happening. But yet… I realized I _wanted _to love her. I _wanted _to be strong enough, have enough control to be around her. But I knew that could never be. . I wanted that so badly, now that Alice had shown me what was going to happen. I would fall in love with her. Emmett would laugh so hard… I grimaced a little, but I quickly turned serious again. I could never go near her. I was a monster, desperate for her blood. A pang of sadness and misery hit me and I sunk to the ground in pain.

**A/N: This is my latest chapter for this story, and I'm already working on the next one :] Thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**Kathy Henry**

**ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe**

**Randomgirl18**

**Please review and hope you like the story. If you have any ideas or things I could improve on, please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! But here's the next chapter, thanks for reading :]**

Bella POV

The morning of the first day of school, I woke up very early ( 4:30), because I was so nervous. Knowing I would never fall asleep again, I dragged myself out of bed and stretched. I had a funny feeling in my stomach.

After I took a shower and put up my hair into a ponytail, I went downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen, frying eggs for himself. I poured myself some cereal and sat down at the table.

" Morning, Bells. Nervous? "

"A little." I admitted, smiling.

" Ah, you'll be alright." He smiled his crinkly-eyed smile at me and turned to his eggs. I felt better.

I finished up and rinsed my bowl quickly. I pulled on my rain jacket and ran out the door, into the pouring rain. I fumbled with the door of my old red truck and finally got it open. I jumped inside and slammed the door.

The truck started, roaring loudly. I turned on the heater and drove carefully down the driveway. I found my way to the school easily, and as it came into sight, my stomach jolted nervously again.

I blushed furiously as the loud roaring of my truck sounded in the school parking lot. I looked straight ahead, biting on my lower lip. People turned to see the newcomer as I parked in an empty space next to a silver Volvo. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was raining harder, and I grabbed my bag and ran for it. As I reached the office, I slowed and smoothed my hair. I entered the warm, cluttered room. I got my schedule and a paper for my teachers to sign and headed back out into the rain. I looked at my schedule.

English  
Government  
Trigonometry  
Spanish  
Lunch

Biology  
Gym

English was first, and I made my way in the throng of students to the building.

As I entered the room, pulling down my hood and unzipping my jacket, people turned to look at me. I blushed again and walked nervously to the teacher's desk, praying I wouldn't have a klutz moment.

Mr. Berty smiled at me and gave me a book. He signed my paper and thankfully didn't have any nonsense about introducing me. I found an empty seat and sighed as I settled into it. Class started right away, so everyone turned to their books.

After class, I gathered my things and walked to the door. A boy with pitch black hair and glasses caught up to me and smiled widely.

"Hi, I'm Eric. You're Isabella Swan, right? I can show you around. Do you need help finding your next class? Mine is Trig."

I cleared my throat nervously. "Oh. Um, hi, Eric. It's just Bella. Uh…" I pulled out my schedule and looked. "Mine is Government. I think I can find it okay, thanks."

He looked slightly disappointed. " Okay. See you around?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled, turning back to my schedule. He went to his next class and I sighed with relief. As I walked to Government, I saw the little spiky-haired girl, Alice, and the tall boy, Jasper. She caught sight of me and squealed to Jasper, taking his hand and hurrying over.

" Hi Bella!"

I smiled a little. "Hi Alice…. Jasper… I'm just heading to Government."

"We have Government too. How's your first day?"

" It's fine, I suppose. People are uh… real helpful." I nodded at Eric's retreating back. Alice grinned at me and Jasper looked over her shoulder. He looked tense. Alice glanced at him, then said to me,

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Jasper stiffened ever so slightly, and looked at her. Then he smiled slightly and looked at me.

"Sure." I said, walking into the classroom.

After Government, we walked out into the rain again.

"Well, see you at lunch Bella. I have Spanish and Gym next." said Alice, sighing.

"Ok. I've got Trig." I groaned a little and walked away towards the classroom, Alice and Jasper chuckled a little behind me.

Unfortunately, my un-clumsiness didn't last too long. As I was walking to the front of the room to have my paper signed, I tripped over a stray book in the aisle and stumbled a couple feet forward. A few people laughed, and my face burning, I carried my books to an empty desk next to a blond, baby-faced boy. He looked at me curiously.

"Hi, I'm Mike. Remember?"

I smiled a little and said, "Yeah, hi Mike. Nice to see you again."

He grimaced. " Yeah, sorry about that again, I didn't see you." He looked at my arm. " Better now?"

"Yeah." I smiled reassuringly, hoping he would start apologizing again.

He smiled at me and turned to the front of the room as the teacher started class. After class, as I gathered my books, he held the door for me and walked alongside.

" So, you moved from Arizona?" he said conversationally.

" Uh, yeah." I answered awkwardly. I knew he noticed my very pale skin. I'd always been pale, despite the hot, sunny climate of Phoenix, Arizona.

I didn't talk much, letting Mike lead the conversation. Then he went to his next class, waving at me from across the hallway and hurrying off. I took a few deep breaths and went to Spanish, which was fairly uneventful, except me tripping over someone's desk leg and falling over a chair.

On the way to lunch, I saw the quiet boy, Edward, who was the adopted brother of Jasper and Alice. I remembered the incident at the hospital a few weeks ago and wondered at why he had reacted that way. I was very puzzled, as I always was on this subject, and made my way to the cafeteria, frowning. Deep in thought, I didn't realize I was walking right behind him until I accidentally knocked into his shoulder.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I looked at his face. It was _very_ attractive. He was also very pale, though more so than me. His nose and mouth were perfect, and his eyes were a beautiful golden brown. I almost stopped in my tracks, mesmerized. He looked at me and smiled a little. I had to go a separate way, because I was jostled by a few freshmen joking with each other, and when they passed, Edward was nowhere in sight.

I saw Alice waving me over, where she was sitting with Jasper and two other people, who I assumed were the other two adopted siblings. There was a tall, muscular, slightly scary-looking boy, or rather a young man, sitting with a breathtakingly gorgeous blond girl who flipped her hair and murmured something to him. I nervously walked over to Alice, holding my tray.

"Emmett and Rosalie, meet Bella. Bella, come here and sit down." She pulled out the chair next to her and patted the table. I sat down.

"So, you're Bella. Alice hasn't shut up since you guys met." He grinned at me, then Alice. Alice smiled a little and picked up her slice of pizza. She glanced at me and then turned to her pizza again. She took a tiny bite and chewed slowly. Then she put it down and said,

" So, Bella, are you doing anything Saturday night? I was wondering if you and Rose would like to come along with me shopping."

" Sure, I'll come along. I'm not really doing anything." I pushed my mashed potatoes around on my tray with my fork. I was still too nervous to eat.

"Where'd Edward go, Alice? He was just here a minu- Oh there he is. Hey, Edward!" Emmett yelled. Edward, making his way to the door, stopped and turned to Emmett. He looked at me for the smallest second, and then sighed. Emmett waved him over vigorously and he reluctantly walked toward our table. He stopped next to Emmett and clapped him on the shoulder. Emmett grinned.

"Why don't you join us?"

"I'm really not very-" Emmett pulled out the chair between himself and me. Edward glared at him for a moment then sat in the chair. Alice rolled her apple to him and he picked it up, twirling its stem.

Jasper and Alice left soon after and so did Rosalie. Emmett stayed behind a few minutes, talking and then he departed. I finished eating my salad and glanced at Edward. He was watching me, an interested yet somehow pained look on his perfect face. I must have given him a curious look, because he quickly smiled crookedly at me. My breath came a little quicker.

"What's your next class?" his voice was very smooth. I sat staring at him stupidly for a moment, and then I said,

"Biology. Then I have gym." I groaned under my breath.

"I have biology next, too." Edward said, standing up. I stood up too, and we dumped our trays. We didn't say anything the whole way there. When we got to the classroom, he held the door open for me and smiled crookedly again. I couldn't help but smile back, my face going pink. He sat at his table and I self-consciously walked to the teacher's desk to have the paper signed and get my books. Mr. Banner directed me to the only empty seat. It was next to Edward.

"Um, hi again." I said, setting my books down on the table. He smiled and moved over to give me room. I sat down and looked at him sideways. He was leaning away slightly, gripping the table. I didn't have time to talk to him though, because Mr. Banner started class.

It was mostly boring. I took notes anyway though, and every once in a while, I glanced over at Edward. I got a glimpse of his paper. His handwriting was beautiful, and I sat watching him write, mesmerized, until he glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I took a slightly shuddering breath and turned to my own paper, blushing furiously. I thought I heard him chuckle under his breath.

When the bell rang, Edward gathered his things quickly and almost ran to the door. I looked after him curiously and gathered my own things. I made my way to gym alone, dreading what lay ahead.

It was like my own personal torture. We played tennis, and after my partner got hit in the head by my racket, I stayed back. After the long hour was gone and the bell rang, I hurriedly changed and headed out to the parking lot. As I was putting my bag in my red truck, I noticed Edward and Alice leaning against the silver Volvo I had parked next to this morning. Alice and I talked for a few minutes, Edward standing rather rigidly next to her.

After Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came, I waved and got into my truck. I started it, and it roared loudly. Again, people turned to stare. Emmett was grinning at me through the window and Rosalie was looking at the faded paint and slightly rusted bumper critically. I was blushing tomato-red as I pulled slowly out, and Alice waved. I caught sight of Edward as I drove out of the parking lot. He was staring after me, with that same pained look I'd seen earlier. When he saw me looking, he smiled a little and turned to his car.

After dinner, I said goodnight to Charlie as usual and headed upstairs to do my homework. But I couldn't concentrate. Edward's face kept popping up in my mind. His strange bronze hair falling slightly into his face…his honey-smooth voice…his perfect, pale skin… his stunningly beautiful crooked smile that gave me butterflies… his golden-colored eyes… Wait. His golden-colored eyes?

My stomach jolted and I gasped a little. He had black eyes. I knew it. I remembered the desperate, wild look in his pitch-black eyes that day three weeks ago. _He got gold contacts, that's all. No need to freak out. _

I quickly finished the rest of my homework and climbed into bed. I was dead tired. But right before I drifted asleep, I saw Edward's face in my mind again. I had a funny feeling. But I wasn't sure what it was…

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! ): I like this chapter, lol Bella getting all self-conscious and blushing. :D Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and please please please review. Kay? 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :] **

**EPOV**

I watched the sun rise slowly above the horizon. It was a little ominous to me, seeing as this was the first day I would have to face…Bella. That was her name. Isabella. I still found it hard to believe in Alice's vision that I would be in love with her. It just seemed so impossible. For one, I didn't trust my self-control at all. For another, it seemed highly unlikely that she would be in love with me, too.

I mean, come on. I'm a vampire. There would be no _way _I could manage to hide that from her if we…you know…fell in love or whatever. Or, I could tell her the truth about us, scaring her out of her wits, and then make her one of us. I thought about that for a moment. Then I shuddered and turned away from the window.

"Edward, are you almost ready?" Alice's voice rang down the stairs. I closed my eyes.

"Yes." I sighed.

Emmett and Rosalie descended the stairs, closely followed by Jasper. I walked to the sofa and sat, ready to wait for Alice to finish up. But there was no need to, for she came zooming down the stairs and straight into Jasper's arms.

I looked away, feeling as if I were intruding on their moment. It was bad enough I could hear their thoughts… I stood up uncomfortably and walked to the door. "C'mon guys, don't want to be late…" However, I would very much like to be late. At least I would have a little more time to prepare myself for this. I had been worried sick about the first day of school since… well, ever since I'd witnessed Alice's vision, weeks ago.

Alice and Jasper and I got into the Volvo, Alice chattering from the back seat. I started it and sped off down the driveway. Rose and Emmett were stepping into his huge Jeep.

Once there, Alice and Jasper got out at once, still talking animatedly. Moments later Emmett and Rosalie pulled into the space next to us and got out. I hesitated, my hands still on the steering wheel, frozen in the front seat. I can't do this, I thought. I can't! I'm going to lose it and-

"Edward. It's okay. Come." Alice pulled open the door and dragged me out of the car. People were staring, and a group of freshmen girls nearby giggled and batted their eyelashes at me as Alice pulled me over to Jasper. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at the girls. It was raining, and Alice, Jasper and I walked at a fast human pace to the building.

My first class was Spanish, with Emmett. We walked there in silence. I tried to block out the thoughts of the many people around us, but my usually successful method of drowning everything out didn't seem to be working at that moment. I anxiously let Emmett enter the classroom first, so he could find out if she was in there.

_Coast is clear, Ed. _I rolled my eyes at the nickname and entered the room after Emmett, taking a seat at the back. Emmett sat down in the desk across the aisle from me and the girl in the next seat over edged away slightly. I almost smiled. Emmett certainly looked scary next to the small teenage girl with wildly curly hair. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him.

_Wow. He is _huge!_ Wonder who that blonde that was with him was…_

I glanced at Emmett, whose thoughts were currently on the topic of baseball tonight. Alice had seen there was to be a thunder storm, with not too much rain. Emmett had jumped at the opportunity and insisted we all go out into the clearing tonight and play. The thought wasn't so very appealing to me at the moment. I was too worried I would be caught off guard and…lose control. I knew very well I _would _lose control if I smelled Bella. Of course, I could always stop breathing, but what if I wasn't able to stop myself before that? Just the mere _thought _the smell of her blood made my throat burn and ache. Before I could panic too much more, Mrs. Goff began the class.

As the bell rang, and I stood up, the girl with curly hair who was afraid of Emmett caught sight of me.

_Holy shit! He is freaking _gorgeous! She gaped at me, actually freezing on the spot and her jaw dropping open. I hastily turned and hurried out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for Emmett.

I fast-walked to English, praying that the girl, whom I later found out was called Jessica, would not be in this class. I noticed Jasper making a point of showing he was with Alice, as a few girls were eyeing him. He wrapped his arm around Alice's waist and leaned down to kiss her. I almost laughed. It was always a bit funny to see Jasper and Emmett's effect on girls the first few days in a different town. Sadly, _my _effect on them wasn't funny at all to me. It was extremely annoying to have them staring and giggling and whispering to their friends and fantasizing. I tried hard to block those thoughts out of my mind. It was disturbing.

Fortunately, Jessica wasn't in English with me. However, in the next hour, I found that a few (okay a lot) other girls were thinking along the same lines as Jessica.

I hurried out of the room after the bell rang again and made my way slowly to gym. It was all of our least favorite class. It was downright boring, running unbearably slow and still going much faster than the rest of the class. Emmett and I walked gloomily to the gymnasium and ran our laps. Then Coach Clapp had us all play volleyball. Both Emmett and I avoided the ball, but we still had to serve. All we needed was a slight hit and the ball went flying forcefully towards the other side of the net. After gym, I went to Trig with Rosalie and Jasper. On the way, I asked Jasper if he'd seen Bella yet. I couldn't believe my luck at not running into her yet.

"Have you… seen…Bella yet today?"

_Yeah. Alice and I had Government with her earlier. She's really nervous._

I nodded a little. Jasper could feel what other people felt.

I was bound to have at least one class with her. Okay. I could handle that. If I was lucky maybe the only time I would have to spend around her would be lunch period, which I could always skip, even if it seemed a bit suspicious.

I must have been very distracted today, because I hadn't even paid any attention to people's thoughts to see whether or not I would happen to come close to the girl. All at once I felt very stupid for not doing that. I shook my head a little.

After Trigonometry, Rosalie and Jasper went on ahead to the cafeteria and I walked much slower, so I could find out how close Bella would be before I entered the room. I didn't want to slip up, and end up losing it in front of the entire school. _That _would be a mess.

Suddenly I felt a gentle bump on my shoulder, and I turned around. My first instinct was to run for it. I was her. Bella Swan. I quickly stopped my breathing and forced a small smile, hoping desperately I could maintain my self control.

"Sorry." She murmured; her voice was very soft, and shy.

I felt as if I should say something back, like _"Hey, you're Bella Swan, aren't you?" _or _"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella?" _ But I knew this would be very awkward, as we had met before. She wasn't likely to forget that.

A group of people came between us and I grasped at the opportunity. I dashed off into the cafeteria, to make sure people saw I was going to eat something and then I would make a run for it, as I had wanted to do just now. I slipped in the doorway and stood in line for my tray.

_There she is! _Alice thought excitedly. She wanted to live up to her part in the visions she'd had. She wanted to start on her friendship with Bella right away.

I could've killed Alice. What the hell was she doing? To my absolute horror, she waved Bella over to the table where the others were sitting. I considered leaving and not participating in acting human. Of course, one day of not eating lunch wasn't so very unusual, was it?

I edged away towards the door, praying Alice wouldn't see me. I realized I should have been praying that _Emmett _wouldn't see me.

"Where'd Edward go, Alice? He was just here a minu- Oh there he is. Hey, Edward!"

I growled murderously under my breath and stopped. Ignoring Emmett's teasing thoughts; I turned to their table and tried not to look at Bella. But I couldn't help taking a quick look at her. She didn't look remotely scared I would lose it again and go for her throat, so I cautiously went to their table, not intending to stay long.

Emmett was grinning evilly at me. "Why don't you join us?"

"I'm really not very -" He pulled out the chair, and, seeing Bella's face in their thoughts, I glared at Emmett defiantly for a minute before giving in and sitting. Alice, seeing that I had no tray and worrying about looking human, rolled me an apple. I picked it up and began playing with it, hoping I wouldn't have to swallow any of it.

The others, catching on to Emmett's plan, left after a little while. Emmett was the last to leave, and, as he stood up to dump his tray, he thought,

_C'mon Ed. You'll be fine. You have the self control. I'm just helping you out, here._

After he departed, I sat awkwardly, watching Bella eat her salad. I became a little fascinated. She chewed slowly, almost thoughtfully, as if she was thinking hard about something. It frustrated me, how I couldn't hear her. I sat, straining myself in an effort to hear her even a little. Then I caught her looking at me, a quizzical expression on her face, as if asking what the hell I was doing staring at her. Trying to make up for it, I smiled at her quickly. I decided Emmett was right. I needed to try harder, make myself used to her scent, though at the moment that seemed an impossible feat. I made an attempt at being polite.

"What's your next class?" She watched me for a second, then,

"Biology. Then I have gym." She groaned quietly and, again, I tried to hear her thoughts. It was no use, of course. Then it hit me. She had biology next. _I _had biology next. Worry suddenly gripped me at the thought of spending another whole hour in the same room. As it was, I didn't dare breathe much, only to talk. I was running out of breath to use, so I stood up and took the chance of drawing another breath. My throat was on fire. Finally, managing to keep my head straight, I said,

"I have biology next too." Bella stood, and we dumped the trays and walked to class. I didn't dare say anything else, trying to save what breath I had left for anything else I might have to say during the next hour. We walked in silence to the Biology room, and I held the door for her and grinned. She smiled back and blood rushed to her face. I hurried to my table, not wanting to ruin what I'd managed so far. Her _blood…_

_Hmm… so this is Ms. Swan… _Mr. Banner thought as he smiled and handed her books to her. Then, to my dismay,

"Isabella, your seat is right…over there." He pointed the seat next to mine. I cursed under my breath and slid a little farther away.

"Um, hi again." She laid her books down. I smiled tensely and moved over a little more. It was much, _much_ harder to think straight and control myself when the room was so much smaller and there were so many less people to mix up the smell.

It was agony. Many times I caught myself thinking of ways to lead her away and… no. I cannot think about that. At. All. I peeked over at Bella often, and she dutifully took notes and paid attention.

But once, as I stopped writing for a moment and glanced at her again, she was looking at my paper. Not cheating, but just watching. I raised my eyebrows questioningly and she took a shaky breath and blushed. It burned my throat worse than ever, but to my surprise, I chuckled at her. I quickly turned back to my notes, hoping she hadn't heard.

I waited, high strung, for the bell to ring. When it did, I sighed with relief and rushed to the door. That was way too close.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :] What do you think about this? I'm really nervous writing from EPOV and I wasn't quite sure I could pull it off. I hope I've been doing it okay? Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The next day was better. I became friends with a girl named Angela. She was pretty friendly, and she was in a few of my classes. After the morning classes we were heading to lunch together, talking comfortably.

"- It's really quite nice here sometimes, you'll get used to it." I gave her an incredulous look that clearly stated I didn't think so.

"Really, Bella, it doesn't rain _all _the time. Maybe… 27 days out of 30…." Her voice became smaller at the last few words and she grinned at me.

I laughed and got in line for my tray. Angela and I sat at an empty table and we started another argument about whether or not it was better to live in Washington or Phoenix. I defended Phoenix with conviction. But Angela had a point, it _did _sometimes get so hot there that on days like that I'd actually rather be in cool, rainy Forks.

"Hey Bella." I looked up.

"Hi Alice!" I smiled and patted the seat on my other side. She sat gracefully. Jasper awkwardly sat with us, staring at something over our shoulders.

After we finished up and stood to dump, I caught sight of Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting at a table across the cafeteria. I debated whether or not it was appropriate to wave. I mean, I'd just met them yesterday, not counting the….incident…at the hospital. I didn't want to appear rude or snobbish though, so I gave a tiny wave and smiled before quickly turning back to Alice and Angela. Jasper had left already, so we walked out of the cafeteria and parted ways in the hall.

I walked to Biology absentmindedly, and ended up being almost late. I slid into my seat, blushing madly and bent my head low over my paper. Edward had already taken his seat, and he didn't look at me the entire hour. But as the bell rang and I stood slowly to gather my books, a pale hand reached across and helped me. I looked up, startled.

Edward gave me a crooked smile and helped me shove my books into my bag. He walked with me to the door. Racking my brains for something interesting to say, I blurted out,

" Nice day, isn't it?" A crash of thunder sounded faintly outside, and my cheeks slowly turned pink. He smirked at me.

"Yeah. Really nice out. Good day for a walk." I blushed harder and peeked up at him. He was grinning and looking ahead.

Tripping over my foot, I dropped my bag and some of the contents spilled out with a crash. Books and pencils and loose sheets of paper scattered the area around me and I blushed yet harder and knelt down to pick it all up. Edward stooped down and grabbed a few of my books and a stray pencil. He put it gently into my backpack and our eyes met.

I froze in the process of shoving a book into the bag. His bright, golden eyes held mine and melted like liquid gold. I knelt there, dazed. Finally, he looked down and picked up another pencil. I swallowed and hastened to throw everything into the bag and stand up. Our eyes met again but Edward quickly look away and turned. I realized my heart was pounding and my breathing was uneven. Shaking my head, I hitched up my bag over my shoulder and turned away too.

Edward walked to his next class and I headed slowly to the gymnasium glassy-eyed. I dressed in a daze. Gym was horrible. I got hit in the head by a basketball -twice. Then when, stupidly, the boy called Mike passed me the ball, I let out a tiny scream and jumped away. The people on my team groaned and I flushed red, biting my lip. The rest of the hour passed slowly, and I did my best to stay out of people's way. Finally, as the final bell rang, I dashed to change and hurried outside. I climbed into my truck and turned the key. It rumbled to life and I turned on the heater. It was pouring out there. On the way home, rain hammered on the roof and I shivered despite the heater. I parked in front of Charlie's house and grabbed my bag, preparing myself for a mad dash to the front door.

I opened the door, jumped out, slammed it shut and ran full speed towards the house. I dug around in my pocket frantically for my keys. They weren't there. I seized the zipper of my bag and ripped it open. I searched hurriedly through it. Nothing. My hair now dripping and the rain coming down harder I ran back to my truck, hoping to wait it out until Charlie came home.

A pair of headlights appeared down the road. I reached my truck and was just about to pull it open when the approaching car stopped smoothly behind my truck and a tall figure stepped out. I stopped. The figure jogged up to me.

"Hey."It was Edward. My heart rate picked up and my breath caught.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"You dropped your keys when you spilled your bag. I was walking down the hallway to go meet Alice and I saw them on the ground."

I sighed with relief. "Thanks! I thought I was going to have to go the police station and ask Charlie for his set of keys!" Edward smiled at me and handed me the keys. His hand brushed against mine. My eyes widened. His skin was freezing cold.

"Are you okay? Your hand is _icy_." I looked back up at him.

His face was empty. "It's just…the rain… You should really go inside, Bella. You're soaking wet."

I looked down at my clothes. He was right. My jeans were sopping and water had leaked straight through my sweater and shirt. I thanked him one last time and flew to the front door, slipping the last few feet on the wet porch. I fumbled with the keys and got the door open finally. I turned around and saw Edward was still there, watching from his car. I waved and he started the Volvo and drove off down the street.

Dinner was ready when Charlie came home. I heard the door open downstairs. Marking my page in the book I was reading, I came down the stairs.

"Bells?"

"Hey, Dad. Dinner's on the table."

He smiled appreciatively up at me and headed to the kitchen. I followed him down and sat at the table across from Charlie. We ate in silence for a few minutes, and then he said,

"How was school today?"

"It was nice."

"That's good to hear. I was…a little anxious. You know… moving away and a new school and all that…" his voice became gruff and he focused on his spaghetti.

My cheeks turned pink and I mumbled, "I'm fine, Dad. I really don't actually mind. The…the rain is…uh, a bit of a change." I hastily took a bite of my breadstick.

To my surprise, Charlie laughed. I looked up, starting to grin. "What?"

"It's-It's just that I _know _you don't like it here. Rain doesn't suit you." He chuckled. Rolling my eyes, I took another bite.

After dinner I cleared up and Charlie disappeared into the living room. I washed up the dishes quickly and plodded upstairs to do the rest of my homework.

I finished at about 10, and then I checked my email for any messages from Renee.

_Hi, Bella!_

_How did your first day of school go, honey? Did you make any new friends? I bet it's raining there. Phil and I were just heading off to bed, but I decided I wanted to write first, so I'll get a reply sooner. _

_Well, I'm pretty wiped out, it was a long day. So I'll write again soon, Bells. Take care and say hi to Charlie for me._

_Love, Mom_

I wrote back quickly, knowing that Renee would freak out soon if I didn't answer her.

_Hey, Mom_

_My first day was fine, I suppose. I met a nice girl, Alice, a few weeks ago, and Jasper, too. Also, I made friends with a quiet girl, Angela. She seems really nice._

_Yes, it's raining here, naturally. Hasn't stopped since I got here. (Just kidding, Mom)_

_I'm heading to bed too, I'm pretty tired. I'll write more tomorrow._

_Love you, _

_Bella._

I hit send and changed into my pajamas quickly. Then I flopped onto my bed, pulling the covers over me. I was just getting comfortable when I remembered to switch off the light. Groaning, I sat up and threw the blankets off. Scowling, I trudged across the room, flipped the switch, and felt my way to my bed. I was asleep within minutes, not bothering to pull the blanket over me.

**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading! Tell me what you think. I know this is kinda short, but I wanted to update and I'm dead tired. ( Really, I'm laughing at random things and inanimate objects I'm so sleepy)**

**So, enjoy and review! (Please? * puppy eyes*)**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The next day I walked into the school building slightly more confidently, knowing what I could and couldn't take. Bella couldn't get too close to me, but I could stand the burn of sitting next to her during Biology. Barely.

The first few hours were boring and uneventful, except for Alice speeding towards me just before the bell rang to tell me that Bella would be sitting with her and Jasper at lunch. Not wanting to push my luck, I made up my mind to sit with Emmett and Rose for awhile at lunch, just to watch Bella for a few minutes. I'd rather not stay in Emmett and Rose's vicinity for long periods of time, because their anniversary was coming up and hearing their thoughts made me feel a little sick.

I was sitting with them when Bella and another girl, Angela Weber, sat down at an empty table, laughing and talking. Alice and Jasper came in not minutes afterward, and Alice led a slightly reluctant Jasper to their table.

"Hey, Bella." Bella quickly looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at Alice and Jasper. She patted a seat on her other side and Alice sat happily and started chattering away.

I took note that Bella and Alice, got along together very well. At least I knew one of Alice's visions would soon be true. What about the other, less possible vision? It sure didn't feel like one day we would be like what Alice had seen. But already I felt very protective of her, and she was constantly in my thoughts. Emmett had had a good laugh about that, me falling for a human. But I found I didn't care much.

When they stood, I looked away quickly and picked up the slice of pizza on my tray. Jasper quickly exited and I looked towards Bella, Alice, and Angela again. Bella smiled at me and gave a tiny little wave before leaving. I hurried to Biology, and passed Bella in the hallway, but she didn't see me. When she came in the classroom, I turned to the front of the room. Remembering what happened yesterday, and determined not to lose my control; I sat like that all hour. It was hard, but I didn't even glance her way the entire time.

When the bell rang, I let out my breath, and I'll admit, rather foolishly, reached over to help her clear up her things. Her head snapped up quickly, her brown eyes widening a little. I smiled at her and put a book in her backpack. Then we headed to the door. For the life of me I couldn't think of anything to say to her. Then Bella said,

"Nice day, isn't it?" We heard thunder from outside and slowly the rain pounded harder on the roof. She blushed pink and, strangely, it didn't bother me too much. Trying and failing to keep a straight face, I said,

" Yeah. Really nice out. Good day for a walk." Lightning flashed and another boom of thunder sounded. I looked ahead. People stared at us as we walked by.

_What's Cullen doing? I don't like this… _thought Mike, passing us by.

_Lucky girl. What did she do? She's not even that pretty… _thought Jessica, a girl who had had her eye on me since last year. She glared at Bella, but Bella didn't notice, she was looking at me. Then she tripped and dropped her bag. A lot of her things spilled out and she blushed, if possible, harder.

I heard Jessica's smug thoughts as she walked away down the hallway.

We both knelt down and starting putting things back inside, then as Bella was putting a book away, she froze, looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't look away, not that I wanted to. I felt like I could kneel there, gazing into her eyes forever… But I looked away, and Bella, her heart pounding and her cheeks turning pink again, hurriedly shoved everything else into her bag and stood up. Her breathing was erratic, and she looked at me again.

But I turned away as I horrible feeling came over me. What the hell was I thinking? She was so very human, and I was a-a vampire! What would happen if I lost control and…killed her? Or worse, turned her into one of us? She would hate me for it. I rushed away to my next class, trying not to look back.

It was raining harder than ever after the final bell rang and I walked slowly down the hallway. I had calmed down a bit over the last hour. I was one of the last in the hallway, so I assumed the others would be waiting for me. I saw something shiny up ahead and as I came nearer I realized it was a set of keys. Something clicked in my mind and I remembered this was the hallway Bella had dropped her things earlier.

I walked over and picked them up. Sure enough, there was a faint smell of Bella on it and I carefully put it in my pocket.

I hurried outside, but a quick look around the parking lot told me Bella had already left. So it wasn't her car keys… They must be her house keys. Sighing, I climbed into the driver's seat of the Volvo and started it.

"What took you so long?" Emmett inquired from the back seat. I ignored him.

I dropped them off at the house before pulling back out and speeding back down the road. No doubt Bella was freaking out, it was raining pretty hard and she would be locked out till Chief Swan came home, unless she went and got his keys from him… My heart sank and I realized I was using this as an excuse to see her.

When I got there, she was heading back into her truck. I stopped quickly and jumped out. Remembering last minute to go at human speed, I hurried up to her. Her face was surprised, and I could hear heart speeding up.

"Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"You dropped your keys when you spilled your bag. I was walking down the hallway to go meet Alice when I saw them on the ground."

She looked thoroughly relieved and sighed. "Thanks! I thought I was going to have to go to the police station and ask Charlie for his set of keys!"

I grinned and handed her the keys. She smelled unbelievably good in the rain… I let my hand brush hers slightly, carelessly. Then I froze. _You complete idiot! _I inwardly kicked myself and pulled back my hand, trying not to be suspicious. It was too late. Bella stared up at me, her eyes wide and her skin pale.

"Are you okay? Your hand is _icy." _

"It's just…the rain… You should really go inside now, Bella. You're soaking wet."

She was. Her hair was dripping and her clothes were soaked through. Water ran down her face and neck and I could see her shivering a little. She looked down at herself before looking back up at me sheepishly.

"Oh…you're right. Okay, well, thanks again!"

I watched her dash up to the front porch, and in her hurry to be inside, she slipped on the wet ground and slid towards the door. I almost went to go catch her, but stopped myself just in time, for she'd regained her balance.

Noticing that I was getting pretty wet too, I walked to the Volvo. I sat there, waiting until she got inside safely, before starting the car. She turned and waved at me before closing the door. I drove home slowly, reluctant to go back to Emmett's teasing.

APOV

After Edward got home, Jasper quickly distracted Emmett by challenging him to a wrestling match outside, to Esme's dismay. Edward didn't say anything, but went to the piano and sat for a few moments before playing softly. It was an unfamiliar melody, and I went downstairs and stood behind him, watching him play. He looked up.

"What song is that?" I asked. He didn't answer right away.

"It's…just a new one I made up…" I studied his face for a few moments before sitting down beside him.

_When did you make this song? I've never heard you play it before._

He stopped playing. "Just now, actually… It just sort of…came to me."

I nodded slowly and he started playing it again.

_It's beautiful. _

He smiled a little and said, softly,

"It's Bella's song…"

_She'll love it._

Edward stopped playing again. "What?"

_You are_ _going to play it for her, right?_

"No, of-of course not." He frowned and looked down at his feet.

_Edward. It's going to happen. I know it. _

He swallowed. " I…I know it's going to happen. It…" he took a deep breath and turned to face me. " It already is. And I can't stop it."

I could tell he wanted to be left alone, so I stood up slowly and rested my hand on his arm.

_Edward, it's alright…It's going to happen. And it's not a bad thing._

I turned to leave, and walked slowly to the sofa, still wanting to listen to Bella's Song, but not wanting to disturb Edward. Then-

_Bella, pale white and breathtakingly beautiful, walking hand in hand with Edward in the edge of a group of trees. A bright light shone ahead, and they emerged out of the trees into a perfect, circular meadow. The sunlight hit the pair of them and their skin sparkled-_

"NO!"

There was a crash and Edward flew into the room. "No! _No!"_

I stood up. "Edward-"

His hands flew up and gripped his hair; he closed his eyes and paced up and down, probably fighting the urge to kick something.

_Edward, calm down…_

"Calm down? _Calm down? _Alice, I'm going to-to-to turn her! She-"

_She's happy. Didn't you see? She was happy. She's going to love you, just like you love her._

He stopped in front of me.

_"Alice… _" he groaned, and threw himself onto the sofa.

_She's going to love you. Even after she's…one of us. Trust me._

**A/N: Gosh I'm sorry, bad ending lol but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. I have a deviantART account made and I'm working on some drawings to go with this story, but I probably won't be done with them for awhile yet (I'm obsessive when it comes to stuff like that lol) but if you want to check my page out you can, and I'll let you guys know when I have something on, okay? Btw the drawing on there ( yeah, the **_**only **_**drawing on there) is of Lily Evans, from Harry Potter. I'm a huggeee fan :D **

**Anyways, here's the link to my profile and have a great week! :]**

**.com/ **


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Over the next couple of weeks, the weather was very nice and for a few days it was even sunny for a while. But Edward, Alice, Jasper, and the other Cullens were absent for most of those particularly nice days, and Alice called me one evening to tell me they were going hiking and camping while the weather was nice. I couldn't blame them, even I, who was never an outdoorsy sort of person, found myself daydreaming about being outdoors while it lasted.

Angela and I were quickly becoming close friends, and she introduced me to her boyfriend, Ben. He seemed to be a really nice guy. I also seemed to run into Mike Newton quite often, and he sat with me and Angela at lunchtime.

On Friday it was still sunny outside. When I walked outside to go to school, I paused on the porch for a moment, taking in the warm sunlight and morning air. With a grin on my face, I almost skipped to my truck. On the way there, I fiddled around with the radio and found that it actually worked. Humming along to the music, I pulled into the parking lot next to Angela's parked car.

She and Ben were leaning against it, talking quietly. They looked up when I jumped out, still smiling, and Angela said,

"Hey Bella!" Ben grinned at me and kissed Angela quickly before hurrying off to meet his friends. Angela and I walked together to English.

I found that I couldn't focus, and my eyes kept straying to the window, where sunlight poured in and leaves waved invitingly in the slight breeze. Doodling absently on my notebook, where I'd only written a few sentences, I jumped when the bell rang. Angela came over to wait while I quickly stuffed my things into my bag. As I pushed my notebook in, Angela said,

" Bella, what do you say we go to Port Angeles after school? It's Friday after all, and I feel…like getting out. You know?"

I knew what she meant. The beautiful weather was putting everyone, even the teachers, into an unusually good mood. I smiled at her and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Sure. I'll have to go home and drop off my bag and leave a note for Char- my dad, though."

We talked animatedly about it on our way out the door, then we parted ways and I headed off to Government. As I sat down, I noticed Alice's absence yet again. I sighed and pulled out my books reluctantly. The whole hour, I sat there, scribbling down random notes, and drifting in and out of daydreams. Once, I even feel asleep for a couple minutes, before the bell rang, and I jumped into consciousness. Blushing, I slowly gathered my stuff and went to Trig.

The rest of the morning dragged on, and I was glad when the bell rang and Angela and I headed to the cafeteria. As we sat down with our trays, Mike sauntered over and sat at our table. Ben joined us in a moment and soon had claimed Angela's attention. I squirmed a little as I picked at my salad, aware that Mike was watching me.

"Um, so…how was your day so far?"

Mike immediately launched into the story of his morning, and I tried to pay attention, to no avail. I found myself staring out the window again, wishing it was the weekend.

"Bella? Bells…" Someone shook my arm gently.

I sat up quickly, looking around. " Huh? What? "

I had fallen asleep. I blushed and looked apologetically at Mike, who looked a bit disgruntled but amused at the same time. Angela and Ben were staring at me and Angela's hand on my arm.

"I…I'm sorry. I guess I just sort of…dozed off." I yawned and pushed my hair out of my face. My hand brushed against something.

I frowned and pulled a piece of lettuce out of my hair. Blushing harder and stood to dump my tray as Mike and Ben roared with laughter and Angela followed me out, grinning. I looked at her.

"Oh shut it." Even I had to smile a little.

I walked to Biology alone, and I notice Edward's absence as I sat at my empty table. After Biology and Gym, I trudged out into the parking lot, sporting a bruised arm I'd gotten myself when I tripped over someone's foot during the game of basketball.

Angela and I had made arrangements that she would come over and pick me up in about a half hour. I drove home and went to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, I came back downstairs to find Angela pulling into the driveway. I waved, scribbled a note to Charlie, and ran outside.

Closing the door behind me, I slowed my breathing and smiled, regaining my good spirits.

We turned up the radio and sang along crazily, breaking into fits of laughter in the middle. Time passed quickly and I was surprised to see we were already on the edges of town. We drove around for a few moments before deciding on a small clothing store. Angela informed me that there was an upcoming dance and she wanted to check out some dresses.

Following her inside, I swallowed hard and frowned a little. There was no way I was going to a dance. Even if someone _did _ask me, I wouldn't go. I shuddered at the thought. _Dancing. _

After a few dresses, a light blue one that came down to her knees; a pale pink one that was kind of off-the-shoulders; and a sparkly lavender one, Angela decided on a slightly long, dark, purple one. It looked really nice on her and I told her so. As she browsed for shoes, I looked around the store idly. There was no way I would wear any of these. _Ever. _

I helped Ang pick out shoes and accessories and then she paid for them. I walked out to wait in the car. The door closing behind me with a small jingle of bells, I walked along the sidewalk to the car. I was just starting to get a little dark out, and the lights were flickering on and traffic picking up.

I closed the car door behind me and waited, tapping my foot softly. After about five minutes, Angela came out, put her purchases in the back seat, and climbed into the front, grinning. I smiled at her and turned up the heater a bit.

"So where should we go now?" My stomach growled loudly and Angela laughed at me. " Guess that answers that."

Angela ended up pulling into the parking lot of a medium-sized restaurant she told me had really good food. I took her word for it, not really knowing any of the places around here. We stepped out into the evening air and walked quickly to the door. After we sat down in a booth and ordered our food, I was fiddling around with my napkin, bored, when Angela said,

"You didn't buy a dress?" I gulped.

"Er…no. Not yet, anyway." I made a mental note to get Alice's advice as soon as she got back.

" Bella! You _are _coming to the dance, right?" I hesitated.

"Ang, I just…don't dance." I chuckled and shook my head. She frowned at me.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Mike told Ben that he was going to ask you."

I struggled not to cringe. I made another mental note to avoid Mike until after the dance. " I think I'll just stay home. I'm really not up to going to a dance… And I can't dance anyway!" I scratched my neck and sighed as the waitress brought our food.

Angela dropped the subject for now, and started eating. I ate slowly, staring out the window. It was now dusk, and not very many people were walking. An "Open "sign on a bar across the street flickered and went out.

I suddenly felt the urge to take a walk outside, and Angela was still eating now, reading a magazine she'd brought. I hurried to eat what was left on my plate, left money on the table for Angela to pay for the food, and said, " Hey, Ang, I'm gonna take a short walk. Be back in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Alright…" She said, looking up. " Be careful, though, Bella."

"Yeah…" I mumbled, walking to the door. I pushed it open, the now slightly cold night air hitting my face. I looked around. Cars sped by, and a couple walked slowly down the sidewalk on the right side of the door. I turned left and strolled aimlessly down a few stores. Most of them were closed, but a small café and a hardware store. I turned the corner and continued on. It gradually got darker, and I frowned and turned back. _I should probably go back now, Angela will be worried._

I started back to the corner, but as I neared it, I heard footsteps. Turning, I gasped quietly and my face pulled up into a grin without my permission. Edward and Emmett Cullen stood a ways along the sidewalk. Emmett grinned back and waved. Edward smiled a little. He looked a bit worried. I turned back and walked to them.

"Hey," I said, pushing my hands into my sweater pockets.

"Hi…" Edward murmured, meeting my gaze for an instant before looking away distractedly. Emmett started walking towards the way I'd been going. Edward followed him, and I joined the two of them.

"Are you here alone?" Edward asked. Something in his voice made me a bit uneasy, though I didn't know why.

"No, I'm here with Angela. I should actually be heading back to her now; I just went for a little walk while she finished eating."

Emmett said, " Oh, okay… Seeya."

I waved to them both and turned to go. I heard whispering behind me, and when I turned back around, they were gone. Frowning a little, I made my way back to Angela's car. She was standing next to it, looking upset. When she caught sight of me, she said,

"Bella! There you are. I was just going to go look for you."

"Sorry. I took longer than I thought I guess…"

The drive home was quieter than the drive there, but we still listened to the radio and talked every now and then. It wasn't a stony silence, or an awkward silence. Angela was a restful person to be around and the silences were natural-feeling.

As we pulled up to my house, I saw a flicker of movement by the trees. I strained my eyes for a moment, trying to see in the darkness. I shrugged it off and said good night to Angela. As she drove away, I hurried up to the steps, looking behind me. A chill ran up my spine, and the moon went behind a cloud. _Looks like the normal weather is back. _I thought grimly, opening the door.

When I turned to close it, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I shivered and slammed the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just thought I'd put in the last part of the chapter before this, so that you guys know what's going. Cuz seriously: It's been a little while since I updated and even I had to go back and reread. I'd like to thank everyone who added this to their favorites, or reviewed, I really appreciate that and it makes me get a move on a write lol. **

_ I started back to the corner, but as I neared it, I heard footsteps. Turning, I gasped quietly and my face pulled up into a grin without my permission. Edward and Emmett Cullen stood a ways along the sidewalk. Emmett grinned back and waved. Edward smiled a little. He looked a bit worried. I turned back and walked to them._

_ "Hey," I said, pushing my hands into my sweater pockets._

_ "Hi…" Edward murmured, meeting my gaze for an instant before looking away distractedly. Emmett started walking towards the way I'd been going. Edward followed him, and I joined the two of them._

_ "Are you here alone?" Edward asked. Something in his voice made me a bit uneasy, though I didn't know why._

_ "No, I'm here with Angela. I should actually be heading back to her now; I just went for a little walk while she finished eating."_

_ Emmett said, " Oh, okay… Seeya."_

_ I waved to them both and turned to go. I heard whispering behind me, and when I turned back around, they were gone. Frowning a little, I made my way back to Angela's car. She was standing next to it, looking upset. When she caught sight of me, she said,_

_ "Bella! There you are. I was just going to go look for you."_

_ "Sorry. I took longer than I thought I guess…"_

_ The drive home was quieter than the drive there, but we still listened to the radio and talked every now and then. It wasn't a stony silence, or an awkward silence. Angela was a restful person to be around and the silences were natural-feeling._

_ As we pulled up to my house, I saw a flicker of movement by the trees. I strained my eyes for a moment, trying to see in the darkness. I shrugged it off and said good night to Angela. As she drove away, I hurried up to the steps, looking behind me. A chill ran up my spine, and the moon went behind a cloud. __Looks like the normal weather is back. __I thought grimly, opening the door._

_ When I turned to close it, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I shivered and slammed the door shut._

** EPOV**

I tried not to listen to Alice's thoughts after that one vision. The one where Bella was…like us. Alice's reassurance wasn't making things any better for me.

A few days in the next couple weeks were sunny and bright, and I was glad for an excuse not to go to school, where I often ran into Bella. I needed to work things out with myself and try to accept what Alice insisted was going to happen. _But how could it be? _I thought, _How on earth would Bella fall in love with..me? _

One Friday afternoon, when Alice predicted we would soon have the normal cloud cover again, Emmett and I went hunting. On the way back, we wandered into Port Angeles. It was nearing evening, and we kept to the shadows. After meandering around the streets awhile, Emmett caught a strange scent. The scent of one of us. He stopped in his tracks, stiffening.

"Smell that?" I nodded. We followed it, mostly out of curiosity, since most covens, which were small, weren't a threat to us. The shadows lengthened and soon it became dark and we could walk freely through the town.

The trail took us down an empty street, and as we turned onto the dark sidewalk, we saw a slim figure ahead. I stopped, startled. I couldn't hear any thoughts but Emmett's…

A jolt of worry and happiness forced me into motion again, keeping pace with Emmett. The figure ahead turned, and Bella's face lit up at the sight of us. My heart warmed at that, but it was short-lived. Bella was here, in Port Angeles. With a nomad on the loose. He or she might not be hunting, but there was always a chance…

I managed a small smile as she approached us.

"Hey." She greeted us with familiarity, as if we'd known each other for years.

"Hi…" I glanced around anxiously, though I would know anyway if there was anyone else around.

_She's alone? _Emmett thought, thinking along the same lines as me, that it was dangerous for Bella to be here while there were other vampires. Even to others, she smelled irresistible.

"Are you here alone?" I tried not to make my voice sound too urgent.

"No, I'm here with Angela. I should actually be heading back to her now; I just went for a little walk while she finished eating." _A little walk? Alone in a dark street? That's just asking for trouble. _I thought, dismayed. Still, I was glad she was here with Angela.

"Oh, okay. Seeya." Emmett said in a friendly voice.

Bella waved at us and turned to leave.

" C'mon. Let's see where the rest of this trail goes. Maybe they already left the area." I whispered hopefully.

"Alright…" Emmett whispered back, a bit reluctant.

We hurried away, back the way we came, forgetting in our haste that Bella might have seen us leave. After a quick run around Port Angeles, we concluded that the vampire or vampires had already left the city. On the way home, Emmett didn't say anything about it. Just before we got there, I told him I'd be back in a few minutes. He nodded and continued to the house. I ran in the direction of Bella's home, not sure if she'd be there yet.

Keeping to the shadows of the trees near her house, I waited. Not five minutes later, Angela's car pulled into the driveway. Bella stepped carefully out, murmuring a goodbye. Her dark hair swept over her shoulder as she walked slowly to the house.

For one intense second, I saw her narrow her eyes in my direction, and I ceased breathing, keeping perfectly still. Apparently deciding it was nothing, she continued to the door. Again, I yearned to hear her mysterious thoughts and know what she was feeling.

As she turned to close the door, I saw her shiver and strain to see into the blackness. I held still again, praying she wouldn't see me. She closed the door loudly. Letting out my breath, I quickly discovered there were no other vampires in the area. She was safe from that, at least. For now.

**Short, I know, but I felt the need to post **_**something**_**, it's been so long. I'll probably have another chapter up soon, though. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh gosh, I feel terrible! I haven't written anything in what feels like forever. Hopefully I can make it up, but I'm not sure. Lately I've been losing interest in the Twilight fandom. I'll do my best to go through with this fic and Letters To Alice to the end, though.**

**EPOV**

The next day, I told Alice about the other vampires Emmett and I had found had been in Port Angeles the previous night. She didn't seem to think there was anything odd about it though, to my disappointment.

"There are always vampires passing through Port Angeles, Edward. It's not that big of a coincidence that they happened to be there the same night as Bella and Angela were."

I gave up trying to convince her we needed to look into the situation and make sure they were out of the area. I retreated to my room and paced, thinking.

I didn't want to outright say to Alice that I was genuinely worried about other vampire's reaction to Bella's scent. That would just give her the satisfaction of being right- again. She had complete faith in the visions she'd had of Bella. Even I was starting to believe them.

I frowned and stopped pacing, frustrated. Bella wouldn't want to love, let alone be friends with, someone like me! We're _vampires! _Of course, we weren't about to tell her that, but she would find out eventually if we became friends…or more. I pushed the thought of Alice's vision of Bella becoming one of us to the back of my mind.

**BPOV **

Monday morning, Edward, Alice, and the other Cullens were back. Alice and I caught up with each other and sat with Angela at lunch.

"How was your weekend?" Alice inquired.

"Nice. How was your very long weekend?" she laughed.

"It was very…interesting. I'm glad to be home though. "

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike Newton sidling over. Suddenly nervous, as both Angela and I knew what he was coming over for, I stepped on her foot under the table, causing her to jump a little.

"What-", she caught sight of Mike and a look of understanding crossed her face. Before either of us could think of something to do, Alice smiled at someone behind us and waved them over. Angela and I turned.

Edward walked to our table at a leisurely pace, pulling out the chair next to Alice quietly. He grinned at us. My breath caught and I quickly looked down at my tray to hide the blush spreading across my face. _What's wrong with me? I can't even _look _at him without turning red!_

"Hello." His voice was perfection. I gawked at him for a moment.

"Hi." I finally said, quietly. Angela smiled politely at him and then turned back to Alice, resuming their conversation.

As a cast my gaze around the cafeteria for a moment, trying to think of something to say to Edward, I saw Mike sit down with a few of his friends at a table halfway across the room, looking a bit dejected.

**EPOV**

_Edward. _I sighed and looked over at Alice, showing that was paying attention. She sat a table with Bella and Angela.

_Come here and sit with us. _I pursed my lips and shook my head a tiny amount, looking away.

_Trust me! Just do it, Edward. _Rolling my eyes, I got up from the table I shared with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Walking over to their table, I saw Mike Newton standing near and table full of his friends, looking undecidedly in Bella's general direction. I was curious. Focusing on his thoughts, an image flashed through his mind, of him and Bella dancing. Him and Bella holding hands. Him and Bella kissing…

I shuddered and struggled to keep my composure. My hands shaking, I walked right past him. He didn't take any notice of me, seeming to gather his courage.

Before he could move more than a few steps, however, I reached the table and pulled out a chair, sitting.

Satisfied, Alice resumed her conversation, claiming Angela's attention. I pushed aside my suspicion. Bella suddenly blushed pink, looking down. Stopping my breath, which was quickly becoming a habit, I almost sighed in frustration. I tried to listen to Bella's thoughts once again, without success.

"Hello." I said, realizing late that I sounded too formal.

"Hi." Bella's soft voice wavered. I sat awkwardly for a second, unsure of what to do. She bit her lip and looked down, picking at her uneaten tray of food.

"How was your weekend?" I blurted out, desperate for _something _to talk to her about.

"It was alright. I went to Port Angeles...which I guess you know already." She smiled slightly. I stiffened as I thought about that night. Pushing the idea away and trying not to wonder about the other vampires, I managed to smile too.

"How was yours?" I glanced back up at Bella. She looked interested, and something in her expression made me uneasy. I looked back down and said,

"It was alright, too, I suppose."

"That's good." We lapsed back into silence, and Bella gradually rejoined Alice and Angela's conversation. I cursed my awkwardness. I sat brooding for a few minutes, thinking.

This was the only thing I had no experience in. I was completely new to this sort of thing and these sorts of feelings. I frowned and shook myself. It didn't matter. I would never allow myself to fall in love with Bella.

However, a tiny voice in my head whispered, "_But you already are."_

**A/N: It took **_**forever **_**to get this chapter done! Like I said above, I feel terrible for not updating often, and I'm sorry. I **_**will **_**finish this story though. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter or two, I would be eternally grateful. Have a good weekend :)**


	10. Authors Note

A/N

Once again (How many times have I said this now…?) I want to say I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I've been so busy lately, I haven't been writing…at all. So, to those people ( if any )who still want to see my stories Change and Letters to Alice finished, please say so in a review. I f I get..say, 3 or 4 people who want me to continue, I'll do my best. But if I don't get any by the end of September, I think I'll just make a new account and kind of start fresh. Another alternative, if anyone wants to help me write either fic, I'd be so grateful. Even if you just have some ideas, let me know. I guess that's all…thank you to all who've reviewed the previous chapters, and I know I don't deserve it, for not taking time to try and finish these. If anyone's interested in writing either Change or Letters to Alice with me, PM me. Thanks.


End file.
